1. Field of the Preferred Embodiment
This invention generally relates to a pointing device for controlling the positioning, movement and operation of a cursor on a display screen. Specifically, there is a pointing stick that both directs a cursor and acts as the activation button for selecting items on the display screen by tapping the top of the pointing stick instead of clicking on a mouse button.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various devices are well known for controlling cursor movement over a display screen of a computer and for signaling a choice of computer commands identified by the position of the cursor on the display screen menu. One such device is a "mouse" which has a ball on its underside rolled over a horizontal surface, with the x- and y-axis components of movement being sensed and transmitted through a connecting cable to a serial input port of the computer. The signal to the computer is varied by the amount and direction of movement of the mouse ball, and causes the cursor on the display screen to have a corresponding movement. One or two "mouse" or "click" buttons located on the top of the mouse at the forward end permit the computer operator to enter a selection or other command to the computer. A typical command being shown by the position of the cursor on a displayed menu, which upon pressing the buttons will operate features of the software program associated with the device. Such a device, which is separate from the computer console and keyboard also requires a connection to a computer port. Additionally, this device always requires a flat, horizontal surface. More importantly, for proper operation of the mouse, the computer operator must completely remove one hand from the computer keyboard.
Another cursor controlling and signaling mechanism is a "joystick" which like the mouse is completely separated from the computer console and keyboard. The joystick is typically an elongated stick that extends upwardly from a base connected to the computer console by means of a cable. The joystick is operated by tilting the upstanding stick in various directions to cause the cursor or other display element to move in a direction and usually at a speed corresponding to the direction and pressure exerted on the stick by the computer operator. The operation of a joystick, however, frequently requires that both hands be removed from the computer keyboard, one hand to hold the base while the other manipulates the joystick. A "click" button is usually located on the joystick. Although a mouse or a joystick can be used with a portable "laptop" or "notebook" size computers, such devices are cumbersome, must be carried separately and connected to the computer before use, and are not suitable for operation during travel.
Still, another type of cursor controlling device is a "trackball." This device, which in essence is an inverted mouse, includes a rotatable ball mounted within a housing. The ball is rotated by a finger, thumb or palm of the computer operator, and the x- and y-components of movement are sensed and input into the computer to cause corresponding movement of the cursor across the display screen. "Mouse" or "click" buttons are usually located on the trackball housing, although with some models the selection signal is input by pressing the "enter" key on the standard keyboard. This type of pointing device has been found useful with portable computers because it can be temporarily affixed to one side of the computer case for manipulation by one hand of the computer operator. However, although trackball devices can be removably attached to the computer case, they still require attachment before use and removal after use. It is also noted that some trackballs are built into the computer keyboard. Nonetheless, these trackballs require a separate set of "click" buttons for selection of items on the display monitor.
Manufacturers of portable laptop computers, recognizing the need for placing the cursor controlling device in a permanent and more convenient location, installed a small stubby, button-like joystick centrally around the keys of the computer keyboard, specifically at the juncture of the "g," "h" and "b" keys of the standard "QWERTY" keyboard. The joystick, also known as a pointing stick, was sensitive to lateral pressure, the amount and direction of which were sensed and input into the computer to cause movement of the cursor, and the speed and direction of cursor movement corresponded to the amount and direction of pressure on the joystick. However, the manufacturer has to provide upwardly extending "mouse" or "click" buttons somewhere on the computer.
Despite the advantages of each type of cursor control, none have allowed the user to both control the cursor movement and select items on the display using exclusively a pointing stick device. Additionally, no prior art allows the user this dual control by using only one finger while allowing the remaining fingers to reside on the home row of the standard keyboard.